


Tiny Coppélia

by XrosaryX



Series: Redacted: [Your Heart] [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Detroit Becomes Human inspired, Gen, Other, Persona 5 AU, Wakaba and Sojiro were dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: She’s his child, his daughter. He will always care and love her regardless.





	Tiny Coppélia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Time! I don't own anything pertaining to the Persona series or from Detroit Become Human.

She’s a tiny thing in the booth at the far end of café. Her knees pressed up to her chest as she fiddles with a portable game console. In her small space, she was easy to miss if one didn’t bother looking at the booth at all.

She didn’t mind it though.

It was better than being stared at. She hates attention. Despite her bright orange hair and red headphones, she prefers to avoid the spotlight.

Her fingers press harder against buttons, the console being jerkily tilted up and down from left to right. The faint bubbly music of her game the second sound in the café next to the gentle hiss of the coffee machine.

“Futaba.”

Her fingers don’t stop, but her head lifts and away from the screen at his voice, “Yes Sojiro?” The man at the counter smiles, “I’m going out in a bit…Can you handle the shop by yourself?” Now her fingers stop, and she shakes her head immediately.

“Um…”

Had she kept her LED light, Sojiro knew it would be flashing red.

His daughter looks down, bites her lower lip and sets her game down as she tries to curl in more into herself. He only smiles to her and shakes his head, “It’s okay Futaba,” Sojiro gently tells her as he pulls at his apron ties, “I’ll just flip the sign over to close until I get back. Think you can wait upstairs until then?”

Futaba nods, already scooting out of the booth and running towards the stairs. However, she stops running before turning around and goes back down the stairs. Sojiro pauses a moment as he watches her jump over the last two steps before running towards the counter, towards him. He quickly lets one of his hands grip the counter as Futaba wraps her arms tightly around him, “Futaba?”

“…Be safe.”

He smiles, his arms wrapping around his daughter and gently rubbing her back, “I always am. Just be careful and keep quiet in case okay?” Futaba nods before releasing him, running back upstairs as he lets out a sigh.

* * *

“Futaba.”

“What?”

Wakaba smiles at him, her hand gently smoothing down the hair of slumbering android beside her. Had Wakaba never told him about her, he would assume right away that the android was a young teenage girl with her lack of LED. Wakaba had outdone herself with the design and truly, the android could easily pass as a real child. Sojiro was startled at how those large mauve eyes stared up at her when they were introduced.

Mannerisms not a bit off putting as he had seen some androids try to imitate and she even seemed to act just like a normal girl with her tendency to be easily emotional. At best, the android’s personality was like one of a shy if not excitable fifteen-year-old girl. The android couldn’t eat, but Wakaba had managed to allow the android to feel exhaustion.

So, rest was needed time to time, leading to the android resting on his girlfriend’s lap in peace.

Sojiro stopped pouring their coffee before walking over to the booth Wakaba and the android decided to settle in. He stood beside them, his eyes gazing over the slumbering android before sighing, “That’s…The name you decided to go with?”

Wakaba nodded, “Yes. I like it,” she continued to stroke the android’s hair…No, Futaba’s hair as they heard her breath softly, “I’ve decided to give her that name because…I want to raise her.”

“Well, you made her,” Sojiro remarked before walking away to the counter to retrieve their mugs and set them on the table, “It makes sense. She’s still got a lot to learn and develop and-“

“Sojiro.”

He paused, standing still before he slowly lowered himself into his seat, “What’s wrong?”

Her tone was one that he rarely heard, often used when she was approached by her colleagues at work that doubted her research or when she had to make face to those higher up assholes. It was a tone that commanded respect and left no room for any words of dismissal to whatever she had set her mind to…

“I want to take care of her…Like an actual child.”

* * *

Sojiro closed the door behind him, the lock clicking in place as he stepped away.

Futaba had grown, she had come to learn so much and she had become a constant in his life that gave him happiness. He would be damned if anyone were to hurt her…To take her away just as they had with Wakaba.

His teeth gritted lightly as he recalled the memory of Futaba running into his café late in the night, crying as she told him what happened to Wakaba.

Her body jerking about as she fought back against having a breakdown as she tried to rely all of what happened in the lab. How Wakaba hid her and how she had fled from the lab by crawling into the air vents into the dumpster outside. How she ran as fast as she could to the café, the only safe place she knew.

He had taken her into his arms and cried along with her.

They had closed the case immediately, lying of how they couldn’t find any suspects or why Wakaba was targeted.

Sojiro knew…

And he be damned if they tried to hurt his daughter…Their daughter.

Inhaling loudly, he continued to walk on, pausing as he caught sight of a lone figure in a black trench coat.

“Evening,” he greeted as the figure smiled at him, “Sorry about being late. Errands?” Sojiro resisted rolling his eyes before waving his hand to the figure, “Yes..I’m assuming you’re heading home?”

“Of course, Boss,” the figure smiled as he slowly began to take off his coat, “Futaba’s okay?”

“She went upstairs, but she will be happy seeing her big brother.”

The figure chuckled before nodding to him, “Don’t worry. She’ll be safe.”

“She better be…I don’t want two of my children taken away from me,” Sojiro remarked as he watched the raven-haired android begin to make his way back to the café, “…Stay out of trouble.”

“I try.”

He sighed, watching as the android he dubbed as his son hurry to the café to meet his sister.

He’d be damned if both his kids were taken away…


End file.
